A fairies Tale
by Sage Fairy of Natural Occuranc
Summary: Everyone thought that Roxy was the last fairy on earth. but that is not entirely true. There are 6 more and super important fairies. How you ask you're just going to have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1 Piece of Cake

A Fairies Tale/13's the new 7

By: Drusilla-Mia Baptiste

Character Profiles {As they know}

Name: Sage Smith(Dru)

Age: 15 turning 16 Friday

Personality: Smart, Kind, adventurous, athletic, fun-loving, crazy (in a good way)

Appearance: mixed, long black wavy hair, tall fit body, brown eyes

Parent(s): Jenifer and Nick Smith

Sibling(s): Thalia Smith

Name: Jessica aka Jess Thomas

Age: 16

Personality; Funny, brave, caring, sweet, crazy (in a good way)

Appearance: long blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, white skin

Parents(s): Christiania and Mark Thomas

Sibling(s): Emma Thomas-

Name: Nicole aka Nikki Coy

Age: 16

Personality: shy until you get to know her, quite, sweet, sassy, fun

Appearance: short wavy black hair, brown eyes, African american

Parent(s): Sarah and Ethan Coy

Sibling(s): Jermaine Coy

Name: Jade Celeste

Age; 16

Personality: fun, smart, funny, weird (in a good way) crazy (in a good way)

Appearance: long brown hair, brown eyes, pearly white smile, white skin

Parent(s): Dawn Celeste

Sibling(s): Reina Celeste

Ben Roberts-

Name: Rikira aka Rikki Mace

Age: 16

Personality: fun, funny, smart, sassy, independent,

Appearance: short brown hair, African American, deep hazel eyes.

Parent(s): Tasha and Chris Mace

Sibling(s): Nyashia Mace and Ava Mace

Name: Bella Moon

Age: 16

Personality: bubbly, fun, stylish, wow (no more needs to be said)

Appearance: long brown hair, brown eyes, African American, tall, fit

Parent(s): Crystal and John Moon

Sibling(s): Shenelle Moon and Zekia Moon

~~Sage's Pov~~

I woke up tired as ever. It was Monday the_ best _day of the week (sarcastic).I got up and changed into my favorite outfit, it was a pink shirt that said "Major Swaaggggg" with black skinny jeans and black boots with pink trimming and laces. Although I absolutely HATE Monday's, Friday was my 16th birthday and I was super excited. I ran downstairs and hugged my mom Jenifer. "Good morning hun" she said while handing me a plate of eggs and bacon. I ate my DELISHIOUS breakfast and got ready to leave. I kissed my mom on the cheek and headed out the door. I was then greeted by my bffs Jessica, Nicole (aka Nikki as we always call her), Jade, Bella, and Rikki. "Heeeyyyy" I said as we turned the corner on our way to school. "Sup Sage" Jade said while popping the p. By now we had already made it to school since we lived so close. "Ah Gardenia High 'A place of wonders'" Nikki said making fun of the plaque in front of the school. We all laughed as we walked inside. I have to admit it's not _that_ bad at school since I have all my classes with my bffs. We got our stuff and went to first period science. Our teach said good morning and that's when I knew this is going to be a looonnngggg day.

~~~Roxy's Pov~~~

I was chilling with the rest of the winx after A LOT of training to help me control my powers better. I could do a lot more a lot more easily now. I was very gratefully for all their help. Everything was perfect until the girls got a message from Ms. Faroganda. We all crowded around the screen as she began to speak. "Girls this is urgent I have just gotten very disturbing yet happy news…Roxy is NOT the last fairy on earth" she said. "What?" we all said as we gasped. "How is that possible?" I asked. "I thought I was the last one you even said so yourself" I said. "It seems we were all wrong but from my sources there are 6 more fairies on the planet… I don't mean to burden you girls but I need you to find them before the 'evil ones' do" Ms. Farogonda replied. I sat back in shock we have to find 6 more fairies and get the humans to believe in us and we have to find them fast before the 'evil ones' get them…..it was just a lot to process. "I know you girls can do it I must go now but before I do I will tell you their names. Their names are Sage, Jessica, Nicole, Jade, Bella, and Rikki and they all go to Gardenia High School." Ms. Faroganda said and with that the screen went blank. _Ok_ I thought _6 fairies at Gardenia High…..piece of cake. _


	2. Chapter 2 Birth day Bash

**_Sorry about thelast chapter I forgot the disclaimer: I do not own the winx club_**

_Chapter 2-Birthday Bash_

~~Sage's Pov~~

School was almost over and it was great! My mom let me have a sleepover for my birthday so of course my bffs were coming over. When the bell rang I practically ran home with my friends close behind me. When we got to my house I told them to get ready and come back in an hour. They nodded and ran home. I ran upstairs to get ready I ended up in a white tank top that said "Magic" in blue letters and black shorts. I left my hair down naturally then ran downstairs when I heard a knock at the door. Bella and Jessica were here. I invited them in and showed them where to put their bags. Then they helped me get ready for the rest of the girls. After about ten minutes (because Jess and Bella came early) I heard a knock on the door and in came Rikki, Nikki, and Jade. "Heyyyyy" Nikki said while she put her bag down. "Sweet everybody's so…..LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" I yelled as Bella put the music on. We instantly started dancing to a whole bunch of songs like Replay by Iaz, I won't apologize by Selena Gomez, so good by b.o.b, Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson, starships by Nikki Minaj, and sooo many more. We had Oreo ice cream cake, the girls sang me happy birthday, and we watched a whole bunch of movies. It turned out to be a perfect birthday…..

~~Bloom's Pov~~

We now had a new part to our mission. Find 6 more earth fairies before the fairy hunters do. The good thing was they lived right here in Gardenia and Gardenia High is that far from here. We could probably start going to their school to find and befriend them so they'd trust us and slowly easy them into the truth. "Girls" I said. "….Were going to school".

{Skip to Sunday}

~~Bella's Pov~~

I woke up and looked at the time and got up, since there was no way I could fall back asleep even though it was 7:00. I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for everybody. Once I finished making the eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes I went to the corridor and yelled BREAKFAST! I heard a few groans then saw the rest of my friends and even Sage's mom Jenifer get up. I didn't mean to wake her mom but I guess she should eat too. We just sat and ate and basically had loads of fun. We spent the rest of Sunday shopping and chilling we let Sage look at stuff and then if the price wasn't too high we'd get it for her. She mainly got outfits and some jewelry. We also all got these lockets and put a picture of all us in it on other side it said Bffs 4 Eva 3 3. It was an awesome day and a pretty awesome weekend too bad we had school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Girls

**_How do you like it so far?_**

**_ disclaimer: I do not own the winx club_**

_Chapter 3-The new girls_

~~Jade's Pov~~

I got dressed ate and headed out the door. I had to speed walk to catch up with my friends. We had no intent on getting to school so we kind of just chilled, walked real slowly, and talked. When we were walking though I had a strange feeling that we were being watched. I turned around a few times but I didn't see anybody. I decided to brush it off. I had enough to worry about with 5 tests I didn't study for.

Fairy Hunter# 3 POV-

I had just found them, our six new targets. Now all I have to do is wait and then follow them home. "I have found them" I said into the microphone. "Good" was the only reply. It was going to be a long day. How long is school again?

~~Nikki's pov~~

Ugh social studies is sooo boring. I was on the verge of falling asleep when 7 new girls walked in the room. The teacher introduced them as Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Musa, Roxy, Aisha, and Flora. People crowded around them and then I realized they were THE WINX the fairies from t.v. They all took seats around the room. After school they approached me, Sage, Jess, Jade, Bella, and Rikki. "Hey" we all said as they walked up. 'Hi um we saw you in class today and since were kind of new here we were wondering if you could show us around and maybe be our friends" Flora asked. "Sure why not" Sage said smiling. "Let the tour begin" I said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 And the Drama Begins! :

**_Ok the drama will soon start...but hey that's what makes it fun._**

**_ disclaimer: I do not own the winx club_**

_Chapter 4- And the Drama Begins_

~~Jessica's Pov~~

The tour was really fun. The girls were so nice and sweet. We finished off the tour at Sage's house. We went inside and decided to just chill. We watched some TV and then played 20 questions. We ended up learning a lot about the girls and we told them some stuff about us. Then Sage's mail came. 2 mail men came in with a heavy looking box. They didn't speak and kept their heads down. Once the box was on the ground it started to glow a really creepy green color. Then I heard Tecna yell GET DOWN and we did what we were told. The crate exploded not two seconds later. "Some-So-So-Someone tried to kill me!" Sage yelled horrified. We got up and standing in the wreckage was the mail men and another guy sneering evilly. "Grab things 1-6" the mailman in blue said. I was disgusted at the comment first they break in, and then they try to kidnap us, now they're calling us 'things'. I huffed and looked at my friends then I realized that me, Bella, Rikki, Nikki, Jade, and Sage were wearing shirts that said thing 1(Sage), thing 2(Bella), thing 3(me), thing 4(Jade), thing 5(Nikki), and thing 6(Rikki). Oh I thought that's why they called us that. Then I heard Roxy growl. Out of nowhere a ball of energy or something like that almost hit Rikki she moved out of the way just in time. That's when Bloom yelled "Guys get out of here we can handle this" Those girls are incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. "Go!" Bloom barked. Now things 1-6 bolted. I don't think any of us have ever run that fast in our lives.

~~Bloom's Pov ~~

The girls finally were out the house. Since it was Sage's house and we didn't want to trash it I took the battle outside and the rest of the winx followed my lead. I sent a fire ball at #3 but he dodged it. Stella blinded all 4 of them with a nice bright ray of light. Then Flora tied them up in vines, while Musa gave them a nice sonic blast. They were so dazed by the end of it they could barely speak. Then #1 said NOW and #2 threw a ball of energy but it missed all of us. It flew up to the sky and exploded. "Hahahahahaha" #1 said. "What did you do" I said through gritted teeth. "That orb just made sure everyone in Gardenia forget you ever existed therefore making you weaker" #1 said while sneering. Gardenia doesn't know fairies exist anymore all of our hard work…..gone. Stella made a solar wind and blew them away…...literally. When they were out of sight we went to go get the other girls.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Discovery

**_Woohoo chapter 5...hope you like it! :) R&R_**

**_ disclaimer: I do not own the winx club_**

_Chapter 5- A New Discovery_

~~Sage's pov~~

We were still running. My legs were tired and I couldn't breathe. Suddenly my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. Someone or something was carrying me away. I look up and see Roxy….with…..with…..wings. Also Jess was being carried by Stella, Rikki was being carried by Bloom, Bella was being carried by Flora, Jade was being carried by Musa, and Nikki was being carried by Aisha. I had to admit this was pretty cool but the second we landed I wanted answers.

~~Rikki's pov~~

"Wooohooo!" I yelled, as we were flying. It was so cool. I absolutely loved it! We were now coming in to landL. I wanted to fly more but I guess Bloom was tired of carrying me. We went inside a nice looking house and the girls' wings disappeared. We all sat down in awkward silence until Bloom spoke up. "Brace yourselves because we have a lot to tell you". Bloom told us all about the magic dimension, fairies, Alfea, Mrs. Faroganda, and they're mission. She also told us about what we have to do with all of it. "Soooo….." Sage said. "You are telling us that were fairies too and the guys who tried to kill us want us on they're side so they can take over the planet?" "Yea" Tecna said. "I know it's a lot to take but we promise were telling you the truth." "When will we earn our transformation or learn what type of fairy we are?" Bella asked. "Well you earn your transformation when you're extremely passionate about something or at a near death experience" Bloom explained. "Ok cool" I said. "I found out I was fairy of animals when I accidently summoned birds" Roxy said. "I declare this awesome!" Jade exclaimed. "For now you will continue to play it cool until were sure about you guys" Stella said. "You guys want smoothies?" Aisha asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Sure" we all replied. "Oopps were all out of fruit so you guys just want to go down to the fruity music bar?" Aisha asked. "Yep lets go" the rest of us said.


End file.
